The Unusual Crossover
by Emono
Summary: A prompt inspired set of ficlets with the pairing of none other than Tim Speedle and Tony DiNozzo. 6 prompt crossover story, 6 ficlets. SLASH!


**Title**: The Unusual Crossover**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRM**  
Fandom**: NCIS/CSI: Miami**  
Pairings**: Tony DiNozzo/Tim Speedle**  
Disclaimer**: Can I own Speed since he's dead? No? Damn.**  
Summary**: 6 prompt crossover story, 6 ficlets.**  
Beta**: gil_follower**  
Warnings**: Slash, angst, usual stuff. Spoilers for CSI: Miami episode "Lost Son", NCIS episode "SWAK"

* * *

**1. Serious Illness**

Speed's hands shook, his face blanched, and his breaths were taken in shaky gasps. Clutching a piece of paper in a death grip, he stumbled gracelessly to the bathroom. His knees hit the tiles hard, fingers scrambling for purchase along the rim of the toilet. The little he had eaten that day left him, homage to the porcelain God. His throat was burned raw, tears welling in his eyes.

The paper fluttered to the floor, an HIV test result…

Speed's stomach was soon emptied, "Oh God, oh God…"

It was an empty prayer, he never truly believed in God. Tim rested his forehead his forehead against the cool surface, but it did little to soothe his fevered brow. Already he felt weaker, more vulnerable. His scientific mind was on overdrive, listing all the germs and viruses he could be picking up right now. It was enough to churn his stomach again, but it was all dry heaving.

Once he was done, he managed to pull his cell phone out of his pockets. He tried to dial his lover's number, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could see it ending only one way…and that was a lonely path. He was already aching from the appending sorrow, there was no way the man would stay with him once he learned what he had become.

And to think, this was all because he had been clumsy at a crime scene four weeks ago and got himself nicked through his gloves with a blood-spattered glass shard.

/No, you _have_ to tell him/ Speed scolded himself, dialing the number more firmly. It rang once…twice…he nearly lost his nerve before the man answered.

"_DiNozzo here_."

"T-Tony?" the CSI slumped against the wall, swallowing back his tears "I have some bad news."

Tony paused over the line, "_Are you ok?_"

"No" Speed couldn't lie, but his heart was getting heavier by the second "Remember last weekend?"

The grin was evident in the man's voice, "_Oh yeah, baby_."

Tim spilled out the fated words of teenage girls all over the world, "I think you should get yourself tested."

**2. Sharp Tongue**

The first thing Tony ever noticed about Tim Speedle was his mouth. Putting aside all the dirty images and the suppleness of it, it was all about his tongue. That snark, that sharp wit and those sarcastic remarks that bit and stung. Tony had never seen someone cut down Fornell so fast. The man was vicious, and Horatio Caine's right hand man.

Tony found himself on the end of that wit quite a few times. Usually it would start with him cracking a joke, and Speed would have an oh-so-witty response. Sometimes they stung, harsh comments about his womanizing or his clumsy past. But, if he wasn't shocked into silence, Tony would shoot a barb back. There was something engaging about the gleam in Speed's eyes and that small triumphant grin after a snark that made him endearing…

…Tony found he couldn't stay away.

It started out with informal dates. Discussing cases over coffee, web-cam snark contests, e-mails back and forth. Soon enough Tony started upping the ante, showing unrepentantly and offering to take Speed out to dinner. Speed retaliated by sending Tony a plane ticket and a Miami Heat floor seat ticket (which, when he arrived, realized it had a pair seat with the scruffy CSI.)

And the cycle started again: three dinners, four lunch dates, and a trip to the bookstore.

Tony knew he had to have more of this man and his clever tongue. So he demanded their next date to be at his apartment, to cook for him. Speed, in recognition of their courting dance, conceded and flew up. Speed was greeted with a wonderful dinner of homemade lasagna, baked bread, and sweet side salads.

Sated and lazy, they had plopped on the couch with their wine. They talked of subtle things, like the pros and cons of running a team by yourself and how much John Steinbeck sucked. It was soon too much, Speed looked absolutely delectable in the lowered light.

Tony made a bold move and seized the man's mouth…he was received well.

Tony learned a lot that night. He learned how that supple mouth tasted, how agile that sharp tongue was against his own. That tongue was just as quick on his chest, just as clever between his thighs. And when he was pushed on his back, he found it could be just as demanding in his mouth and on his neck…

…then he learned just what else other parts of Tim Speedle could do.

**3. Mixed Drinks**

Speed knew he shouldn't have done it…it was all Calleigh's fault.

Calleigh had decided to throw a staff party of sorts, just the team. Eric, Natalia, Valera, Horatio, Ryan, Alexx, all their friends at the lab. Tony DiNozzo, Calleigh's good friend that was in town for some down time, was invited as well. Speed had been infatuated with the brunette for some time, and had (somehow) worked up the nerve to approach him.

Of course, after a miserable try at flirting, Speed had just retreated into a corner.

But instead of serving chips and beer or something equally as mundane, Calleigh had spiced it up. She had the largest blender Speed had ever seen, and had put on a show of sorts…making drinks.

It was a crowd pleaser for sure, Alexx was cheering after her second cherry-tini. Calleigh had whipped up a special drink just for Speed, vodka blended with chocolate liquor and strawberries. It hadn't taken much encouragement for him to down the sweet concoction, and Calleigh had instantly made a whole pitcher just for him. Sure, it was fruity, but _damn_ too good to pass up.

By the third, he was protesting that he was getting too drunk. But Calleigh was a devious witch, and had forced two more down his throat before the end of the night. And when the time came to leave, as it always did, Speed found that he was too blitzed to drive. After that fourth one, everything had started getting hazy.

Strong hands seized his waist, leading him out into the night air.

**4. From This Day Forward**

(continuation of _Mixed Drinks_)

Speed awoke, groggy and cotton-mouthed. He was face down in familiar jade pillows, a dark sheet beneath him. He was in his own bed, that much was sure. He grumbled, eyes clenched shut and too weak to even pull up his blanket. After a moment he did try and sit up, but his head rang out violently and he found himself immobile again. He gave a grunt, then resigned himself to laying still.

Speed was about to drift off to sleep when he realized something, he wasn't alone in the bed. His breath caught in his throat, a warm weight settled next to him on the bed. The images that came to him were dull and blurry, sometimes in fast forward…the man (of course it was a man) grunted and rolled over, a calloused hand settling in the dip of his back.

Speed thought hard on last night, hoping he didn't make a fool of himself. He remembered the hands, and being led into a car. That car had taken him home, he was sure…but he didn't own a car. He could only remember bits and pieces…Alexx kissing his cheek goodnight. Eric slipping something hard in his pocket and telling him to have fun. He remembered Horatio's blue eyes, filled with mirth and understanding.

He had gotten home…he recalled looking into dark eyes, touching soft hair…warm skin…there was a lull in activity until he was in his bedroom. Clothes had been shed as hands roamed, the kisses had been heated. Whoever it was had tasted fantastic and had been an even better lover…he didn't ache, but he looked down to see fading red marks on his chest and hips.

A passionate lover.

The suspense was killing him, he had to see who it was. His brain was coming up with a hundred different possibilities, and they were all too horrible to contemplate. It took all his strength, but he managed to shift until he could turn his head and look. The result floored him, he had to fight to keep his jaw up.

_Tony_…handsome, social, ladies man Anthony DiNozzo was in his bed. The blanket was pulled up to his hips, revealing a fine coating of dark hair and tan skin. His face was relaxed, lips curved, one hand buried beneath the pillow while the other curled at his side. Green eyes fluttered open, nearly causing the CSI to scream. If took Tony a moment, but he put all the pieces together as well…

…and smiled.

"Well…that was fun."

Speed glared, "What was fun?"

Tony's hand lazily drifted up to the evident bite mark on his tan neck, his eyes locked on the man's stomach, "_That_."

Speed looked down, blushing at the evidence of their pleasure and attempting to cover himself with the blanket, "Did we really…?"

Tony was smug, "Twice."

Speed went silent, heart trembling and ready to break in his chest. He tried to move away, but the Special Agent curled his longer fingers around the back of his neck and stopped him.

"Don't do this" Speed rasped, not sure if he wanted to punch the man or cry "It's just going to hurt worse the longer you stay here. Just…I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"You're being a broody bastard again" Tony complained, pushing the other down and straddling his waist. He barely winced as his head swam, but this was so much more important. Speed glared up at the man, but he was on the edge and hoped this man he had been in love with for months wouldn't break him.

"Tony?"

"I want this, Tim" Tim sounded so sure, so content "Last night wasn't a mistake for me, but I wish that we had gone to bed more clear headed. When you tried to flirt with me, I knew I had a chance. I…I like you a lot, Tim. I want you in my bed, I want to be with you."

Speed's heart nearly exploded at the sudden confession. Could this be true? This wasn't a trick or…? No, the sincerity in Tony's eyes told it all. This wasn't a mistake for either of them.

"I don't remember much" Tim confessed quietly

Tony grinned in return, "Then we'll have to get in lots of practice."

Tony leant down for a kiss, but they both groaned as their heads pounded and tasted the soured alcohol beneath their tongues. The NCIS agent pulled away, pain contorting his features.

"After a shower and some food" Tony commented.

Speed scowled, "And after I brush…ew, night-long chocolate liquor."

**5. Stubble**

"Ow…just…_ow_" Tony winced, standing in front of his lover's mirror and scowling at himself. There was a harsh, red burn down his jaw and along his neck. It was unmistakable, and it did nothing but annoy and arouse him at the same time (which was annoying in itself.) And it wasn't his fault, oh no. It was that sneaky bastard boyfriend of his…

"It looks good on you" Speed grinned, slipping up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Tony glared, "_You _would think that, _you_ made them."

Speed shrugged off his lover's frustration, "Good luck explaining that to Gibbs."

Tony groaned, cursing his lover in Italian for not shaving earlier.

**6. Whispers in the Night**

_He entered the jewelry storey…man on the floor, in his arms…bleeding, gasping, dieing…he looked up, cold eyes on him…the muzzle's in his face, between his eyes…a gunshot…_

Speed awoke with a hoarse gasp, grasping at his pale sheets. His chest ached from the rapid pounding of his heart, a cold sweat had broken out along his brow and across the expanse of his back. The phantom pain set into his shoulder, his palm came up to rub at the puckered scar there.

Speed was near an anxiety attack when calloused fingers curled over his hip, "Tim…"

Speed instantly melted into the sheets, heart slowing down to a calm pace again. Sure fingers swept over his stomach, a solid body spooning up behind him. The warmth enveloped him, reminding the CSI that he wasn't alone anymore. Lips brushed the back of his neck in a tender kiss.

"Tony" Speed sighed, blanketing the hand on his stomach.

"Nightmares again?" the NCIS agent's voice was hoarse with sleep, but concerned.

"Yeah, this one wasn't as bad as the other's" Speed admitted, giving the man's hand a squeeze "I didn't meant to wake you. Sorry."

"Don't be" Tony's lips quirked into a smile against his neck "Anything I can do to help you get back to sleep?"

Speed actually let out a chuckle, "You could whisper to me in Italian?"

The brunette dropped a light kiss over the scar on the back of his lover's shoulder, "I think I can do that."

_**FIN**_


End file.
